Someone Like you
by snowboardergirl96
Summary: Agent Maria Hill falls in love with Clint Barton, or Hawkeye, but Black widow threatens to take him away from her... Hope you like it ;


Someone Like You

It all began after the big war with Loki. We were all _exhausted_. At first I didn't know we won. It was all a jumbled mess from what I saw through the cameras. These random little steel things were coming out of the sky civilians were sprinting for their lives, blood everywhere. I will admit, I am very focused on everything that goes on around me, but that day, I was so confused. I saw the avengers fighting, but for the first time in my whole entire life, I gave them not one order. Well that is until I heard there was going to be a missile dropped in New York City, then I took action, but not complete action.

Then I saw Iron Man taking it into the port hole. That made my heart sink, I mean sure, the guy was a complete goofball, he thought I was a Know-it-all, he never focused on anything, but to tell you the truth: he was a lovable goofball. Tears came to my eyes when I saw him flying up there, because I realized he would never come back. Then he just came down from the sky, and Hulk saved them, that made me happy. The Avengers were just so amazing to me, they fought a lot, but inside they really loved each other. That was amazing I respected all of them so much—all of them except that Natasha Romanoff, or as she calls herself "Black Widow." She never liked me—even when I treated her as nicely as I could. I BROUGHT HER BACK TO LIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Some people are just so impossible to please I'm afraid, and I know one reason why she hated me: Clint.

For months, and months, I was so scared to tell my story, I was afraid that Natasha would find me and kill me, but now, I'm afraid she can not, and you will find out why as the story progresses. Now I will just settle the facts once, and for all, and if you don't believe me—well that's your problem, I guess you'll have to deal with it.

It all started one night when I was piloting the S.H.I.E.L.D airplane, we had an airplane head quarters in the middle of the sky. I was in charge of the easy stuff considering I had just begun; I was only 27 years old. I remember we were looking for something so important that it would change the world forever, that was what Nick Fury told me at least…But I was too much of an immature to know what it was. I was a fairly good pilot if I don't say myself, I loved flying, it was one of my greatest joys of life. I was just thinking about how fun it was to fly it, when all of a sudden Nick Fury snuck up on me. He did that a lot.

"Agent Hill," He said, "we have a new recruit."

I turned around expecting to see some middle aged man in his 50s standing there. No. It was a man, about my age, he wasn't tall, yet he wasn't short, he had spiky brownish—red hair, and the most wide, most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen in my whole entire life. It was official: I was in love with him the first time I saw him.

It was the first time I had ever fallen in love with anyone. I usually thought boys were maniacs, I thought anyone with a boyfriend were weak. But when I saw his face, his most beautiful flawless face I couldn't help myself. I was totally taken aback that I could not resume with my piloting duties, the plane could have crashed into the ground and I wouldn't have noticed, because I was only looking at his face.

"Agent Colsun, take the controls will you. I want Agent Hill to train this new recruit." Nick Fury said, "Agent Hill, This is Agent Barton, or Hawkeye, as he likes to be called."

"Um—um hi, Agent Hill, pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand nervously, we shook hands, and I knew it… Right then and there, it was meant to be.

"Hi Agent Barton." I said plainly

"Now will you show Agent Barton around?"

"Sure, sure of course."

I took Agent Barton out of the control room, and led him around the headquarters' aircraft.

"So Agent Barton, what have you done before you came here?

"I—uh have done one job before this one. Before Nick Fury found my "amazing talent" but I think that someone as talented as you, would think it's weird, so I'd rather not tell you." He said chuckling.

"Well I also have done some weird jobs in my life too. I wouldn't be too ashamed about what you did in the past. And I would never judge you. Ever, even though I just met you."

"Thanks, but I really am not comfortable sharing this with someone as focused and a strong as you. But I am known as the Hawkeye, because I have this weird condition that makes me hit a target every time, I also have a very good peripheral vision, I can see everything that is happening in the corner of my eye." He said.

"That is amazing! I wish I could do that. Can you fly a plane?"

"Hell no! I bet you can though."

"Yeah, I can, I bet you'd be great at flying planes. I'll teach you if you'd like. It's really a lot of fun!" I said hoping that I would have another chance to be with him.

"Really?" He looked shocked.

"Yeah, it's easy." I said.

"Well it's easy for you to say, because you're a smart, focused person; if I flied a plane we would crash in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean!" He laughed, making me laugh also, "This is not the Atlantic Ocean, this is the Pacific Ocean. And trust me, I wouldn't let you crash. What do you say, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" He said

"Yay! It's a deal!"

"No. I asked it as a question. I can not fly a plane tomorrow!"

"We'll just do the basics, and we can find a smaller plane just for you. And

I volunteer to do the take off and landing. You can do the easy part just flying."

"Oh dear Lord! Are you kidding me, flying?"

"Yeah it'll be fun! I will see you tomorrow; meet me where all the planes are!" I said running away before I could hear another complaint from him.

I was so excited for tomorrow you have no idea. I spent the rest of that day looking through all of my S.H.I.E.L.D suits trying to find something beautiful to wear. You see the suits they gave us were not very good for people like me: someone who loved color, and variety, and dresses, and anything shiny. But that was because I was one of the only girls in S.H.I.E.L.D. It was me, and some older lady. I felt proud that I was changing people's view points; I was changing them by just going to work everyday, and coming out of my comfort zone and doing something dangerous. People should know that it isn't only men that are cut out for this stuff; women can also do something dangerous.

The next day I found him with his head buried in his knees by the airplanes, he was wearing an all black suit, just like all of the S.H.I.E.L.D members wore, he actually looked more handsome that way. But I was not going to tell him, because I knew if I did he would know about my little tiny little love problem that was going on.

"Hey, Agent Barton! Are you ready to start one of these planes up?"

"No. I don't even know how to start up one of these airplanes!"

"That's where I come in, I will teach you. I'm actually an amazing teacher,

Believe it or not, I was a helper in one of those snazzy little all natural kindergartens. That was one of the embarrassing jobs I've had. Well that,

And one time I had to dress up as a milkshake outside of McDonalds. It

it makes me shiver just to think about it. Literally!" I laughed a little, and

Agent Barton laughed also. Finally! Someone who gets my jokes!

No one thought I was funny.

"Finally! Someone who gets my jokes!" I said, "Most people don't think I'm funny… Especially Tony Stark!"

"I think I got it. You were shivering because it was a milkshake."

"YES! Someone _finally _got my humor! My life is complete. Let's make your life complete. Pick an airplane, my friend, any one you want, but make sure it's one that isn't too big, so you can handle it." I said with a wink.

"I can't handle any airplane, and they all look so fancy, I don't want to pay for one of these things if I break it."

"Don't worry about it Agent Barton. You break it, we go up in flames, and you don't have to worry about money when you're dead!" I said laughing at my own joke again. He just frowned.

"Yeah. Now I really don't want to learn how to fly an airplane." He said walking away.

"No Agent Barton. I was joking, I'll be with you the whole time, I won't let you crash into the ocean, or into the ground, or into anything! Do you trust me?" I said desperately. "And if you do, we won't die, these planes were built for safety, I promise! I also trust that you won't crash an airplane, you look like someone who would become a great pilot!"

Agent Barton turned back, and looked at me for a while. "They don't call me Hawkeye just because I hit the target every time, there's another reason why they call me that."

I, having no idea why he was telling me this, nodded. "Why else do they call you Hawkeye, Agent Barton?"

He stood there; I didn't know what to do. I thought maybe I had offended him, I thought back to everything I said. "Agent Hill, I really appreciate your effort, but I'm just not ready for this. You might not even be ready for me to fly." He said back with a sad, sad look in his sky blue eyes.

"I'm ready for anything. I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Nothing can happen that will surprise me." Now I look back at myself saying this, and I feel so stupid, there I was, a 27 year old woman, just beginning my job as an agent, everything surprised me, I was not a very good fighter I had just started, and here I was bragging to my love like a little high school girl. "But I can take the controls if you're not ready, and you can learn that way."

Agent Barton looked at me again, for the longest time. "Agent Fury told you to teach me how. Didn't he?"

"Yes!" I lied. He really just wanted me to teach him everything I knew. Well, to be honest, besides fighting, flying was the only thing I could do; I was only working there a year. Flying was such a fun thing though, so why not teach him?

"Alright, fine I will learn."

"It really isn't hard!" I told him, "I will show you all of the controls, and then you can start when you are ready, does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah. It actually does." He said smiling again.

So I picked out a plane for him, and went up into the skies over the ocean, and showed him all of the controls, and landing and take off. All the basics, it was such a joy to do this with him. Partly because I loved him, and because I loved to fly. So basically I was doing my favorite thing, with my favorite person. It was so absolutely perfect. We kept it up for two weeks, and we actually became great friends along the way. Then he got the hang of it, and was able to fly an airplane without me helping him. He was also able to throw missiles off of it. He indeed was good at shots.

I sometimes wondered why at first he was so hesitant to fly. He got it almost immediately. Then he told me: we were on our way to Stark Tower, to see if there was any business needed to be taken care of over there, and he began talking about the weather and small chat like that.

"The weather in the middle of the ocean is actually warmer than it's been these past months."

"Yep." I said, "It's only because the seasons are changing."

"Well I thought it would always be cold in the ocean."

"No. not in the summer."

"Ok."

"What do you mean by "ok?"

"Ok, now I know." He said

"That's good. It's good to know stuff, Agent Barton."

"Why do you always call me Agent Barton?"

"Same reason you call me Agent Hill."

"Call me Clint"

"Clint. That's your real name?"

"Yep, and you are Maria."

I blushed here. I hated that name. I thought it was weird, normal, and womanly. He took his eyes off of the skies, and looked at me. "How did you know that?"

"I saw it on one of your documents: Agent Maria Hill."

"I hate that name."

"Why? I think it's beautiful!"

"It's a name for a girly-girl, something which I refuse to be."

"Well you are a girl."

"I am. But I want a name to show how strong I am. Not a name to show how weak I am."

"I see."

"Yeah. I wanted to change it, but my parents wouldn't let me."

"I see. What if everyone all of a sudden called you "Commander?"

"That would be awesome! I wish!"

"I'll call you that."

"Haha, and what would you like to be called, Hawkeye?"

"Hell no! Never! Call me Clint!"

"Ok. Do you dislike Hawkeye, or something?"

He sighed, "I do. But I have a logical reason why. I will only tell those who I trust and know though."

"Well you know me, and I think you trust me, but I don't know. You let me teach you how to fly."

"I did."

"So…"

"So… I'll tell you."

'Great!"

"I had a job."

"No way! Me too! Isn't that crazy! Tell me about this "job."

"I used to work for the circus. You see, I ran away when I was 15 years old. My parents were such high society people, they were hypocrites, and I hated them. So I just ran away. Well I couldn't do anything, the circus people deemed me useless. They called me birdbrains, because I was so useless. The only thing I had ever done in that circus was clean up after every single show. Until, a man gave me a bow. He told me to hit the target. I hit the target straight. Everyone was shocked, so considering I was still a birdbrain, they called me Hawkeye. And that name stuck."

"Wow. That is actually really sad. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"How'd you get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D then?

"I was about to kill all of the circus people, and everyone who made fun of me, and suddenly Agent Fury came out, and told me to come with him. I was taken to Stark Tower, where I slept for a long time; well they put me to sleep, because at that point I was going a little crazy."

"I see."

"Yeah. But promise to tell no one that, though."

"I promise. But hey, doesn't Agent Stark call you Birdbrains?"

"Yeah. But it's Tony…You can't take anything that Tony says seriously. I mean come on. Tony is the biggest goofball in the world."

"True." I chuckled, "But the guy is still so loveable."

"He's a pain in the ass!"

"Sometimes."

"All the time."

"Not _all_ the time. Only when he feels like it."

"He feels like it all the time."

"No. He's actually a decent guy most of the time."

"Maybe to you, to me, he's always joking about birds and crap like that."

"Well you have to love him…I mean he's, ridiculous, easy going, hilarious, I can go on and on about him."

"I can also."

Tony was a good acquaintance of mine, and I loved his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, she was so nice, sweet, but much more concentrated than he was. She was always shocked that I could work with so many men, and one older lady in the business. You see I was in the semi-elite group in S.H.I.E.L.D, it meant I could fight to some extent, and fly, but I wasn't the greatest at it. I was at the bottom of the elite, but I was trying to build my way up, because I was a woman of integrity, and I believed that women could do more than men could do if they would just work hard enough. Pepper supported all of my dreams an agreed with me 100%, it made me feel proud to do what I did.

Two years passed, quickly my youth was slipping away, I was 27, I was 28, I was 29. I was still fighting like I was 20 though. I remember waking up everyday though, and seeing those blue eyes, I remember hearing that scraggly voice; I remember doing all these fun things with him. I remember one boring day we stole Agent Colsun's Captain America collection cards, and seeing what he would do. He didn't realize they were gone for a while, and he did nothing. Then started frantically looking for them, and we put him back in his locker. Meanwhile I was becoming one of the best fighters S.H.I.E.L.D had ever known, with the help of Clint of course. He taught me how to shoot arrows and guns so it hit the target every time. I was not as good as him, but I was doing as well as I could. Everyone now knew me as Commander, because my favorite person ever told them to call me it. Even Nick Fury went along with it.

Nothing happened with me and Clint, you see, it was just a friendship I decided, he didn't feel anything about me. But what was about to happen to me would change my life forever.

One day I had just gotten back from a hard fight with these people who were trying to bomb Stark Tower. I of course beat them, and they ran away like the fools they were. When I got back, I was exhausted, but Clint grabbed my hand.

"Hey, come with me!" He said.

"Clint, I really don't feel like playing any pranks on Agent Colsun, I'm tired."

"Oh, we're not!" He said with a smile.

"Ok." I said, just going along with it.

He took me outside, where there was a wonderful view of the ocean. "Maria—"I gave him a look, "I mean Commander, I just want to let you know…That you really are amazing." He said

I smiled, "thank you. I think your pretty amazing yourself."

"But you—you are more amazing."

"I doubt that."

"I don't. You have 100 times the strength of all these men combined, but you don't brag about it, you don't show yourself off. You're so focused on saving the world, and you do."

"Thank you. But I do show myself off, I do brag—"

"No you don't and I wanted to tell you that I—" All of a sudden, his speaker went off, "Agent Barton, do you copy?"

Clint sighed, "Yes, I copy,"

"We need you to do a task."

"NOW?" He asked

"Yes now, it is urgent." He sighed, kissed me on lips and ran away.

I didn't know what to do. I stood there in awe. Trying to decide if it happened or not. If it was a dream or real. If I was imagining it, or not. I decided it didn't matter. The kiss lasted five seconds, but it was enough, and at the same time not. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. I probably stood there for 30 minutes grinning like a love struck fan girl, if it wasn't for Agent Colsun who caught me by surprise.

"Hill? What's so funny? I've never seen you so happy in my life."

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, I loved Agent Colsun, I trusted him, I knew him ever since I was a rookie, I could tell him.

"Oh I don't know, I've been apart of the C.I.A and S.H.I.E.L.D for 20 years, maybe you shouldn't trust me."

"Well I was talking about not telling the people _here_ I'm not afraid about you telling the enemies!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell me!"

"Ok, so you know Clint?"

"No. No I don't know Clint. Are you talking about the one who keeps stealing my Captain America Collectable cards?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah. That guy! Anyway, when I just got back from my mission like 30 minutes ago, he took me out here, and told me I was amazing, and he was about to say that he loved me, when all of a sudden a stupid call came in, and he had to leave, but before he did, he kissed me!" I sounded like a teenaged girl talking to her bff about her boyfriend.

"Omg! We have to get our nails done, and everything! Did he ask you out to the prom?"

Agent Colsun and I laughed for a very long time. See this was what I loved about the guy, he looked so serious, but he was just an amazing person on the inside. "Well, I'm going to tell everyone I know about this amazing event! I'm seeking revenge on you and Clint for stealing my Captain America cards."

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Revenge!"

I chased after him, when all of a sudden I ran into Clint. "Hi!" I said really loudly.

Clint looked at me for a while; it looked like he was in some type of trance. Then a woman walked up to him, put her arm on his shoulder, "Come on Hawkeye. Let's go." He went with her without looking back. I looked at her, she had bright red scarlet hair, and blue eyes, but not like Clint's eyes, they were piercing, the type that would pierce your soul. I backed away from this woman… I felt threatened.

I looked down. I hated when I felt a sense of joy, and then within minutes depression. It was only five minutes ago that I wanted to see him, but now, all I wanted to do was get as far away from him as I could.

I felt Agent Colsun's arm on my shoulder, "She's the new recruit. She'll be fighting with the Avengers."

I nodded, I was too angry to say anything. For the first time in 10 years, I was fighting back tears. I thought he said he loved me. Didn't the kiss say it all? Or was it just a dream…I was so confused and unhappy.

"Hill. You alright there," Agent Colsun looked me in the eyes, I looked down, and I couldn't let him know that I was crying. "Hey, she put some sort of spell on him if it makes you feel better. Clint would never just tell someone he loved them, and the next minute say he's in love another person. You actually were the first one he loved, and it took him 2 years to realize it. He'll snap out of it. I promise." Again I nodded. For the first time ever Agent Colsun gave me a hug. I was surprised that it wasn't one of those stiff awkward hugs that make you want to run away. It was a tight embrace. But it was still awkward. I just nodded and ran away to my room.

When I got there, I let the tears gush out of my eyes for a few seconds. Then I realized that crying wasn't the answer to anything. I decided that, I needed to be strong, like the woman I always wanted to be. I was not going to let anything bring me down, especially this petty little crush I had on him.

I brushed all of my tears away, and washed my face. I was going to live life the way I planned it to be. The hero of the story. I was going to go out there with my head held high. I wasn't even going to look at him, or his little mistress. I was going to act like I didn't care about it. I took a deep breath, and walked out of my room.

"Commander, do you copy me?" I heard Agent Fury's voice

"Yes I copy." I said in a voice more determined than usual.

"We need you to take the shift of flying the aircraft to Stark Tower with Agent Barton." Crap! I couldn't go with him. No, Never, I couldn't. But I couldn't protest with what Agent Fury was saying. No. I needed to keep my head held high, just like I was doing before. I was the heroine. I took a deep breath and made my way to where the planes were. Instead of seeing Clint, I saw Agent Colsun looking concerned…

"She wouldn't let him go with you, they sent me instead, he's in a trance Hill. I just don't know how to get him out of it."

"Do you think she's of any harm to him?" I asked

"No. She's Black Widow. Her web is her eyes, she gives one person a look, and you get caught into loving her. It's clear; all she wants is people to be on her side. She knows very well, that he's already on her side, but she doesn't listen."

"Ok…Well, maybe, just maybe she's using him to turn him against us." I said.

"We'll see what the future holds." He said in a disappointed voice, "But I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." I said with clenched teeth. "Just keep her away from me, or I'll surely kill her!"

"Hill! Don't. You can get into a lot of trouble for that, she's not worth it."

"Just keep her away from me."

And she was kept away from me most of the time—she and Clint. I never saw either one of them. And when I did Clint was in some sort of daze, and Natasha was scowling at me. I felt like lunging at her and grabbing her neck, when Agent Colsun came up to me. "She's not worth it, Hill." I took a deep breath, and continued on with my duties.

One day, after two months of putting up with her. These people came attacking us. I don't know what they were after, but all I knew was that whatever it was they wanted it badly. I took complete action in making sure they were taken care of. I got my gun out, I fought them, and Clint got out his bow and arrows, and Natasha, who had no super power, got out her tiny gun.

"You, Natasha take the south side, you, Clint, take the north side, and I'll take the west side." I told Clint and Natasha. Yes I was mad at both of them, but when I was fighting; I knew exactly what to do, and how to defeat people. Natasha decided to be rude, and take Clint's side. That was such a dumb thing.

It was a long, long fight, and by the end, she was lying on the ground, trying to find her breath. Clint ran over to her.

"Natasha!" She shook her, "Natasha! Wake up!" No response.

I ran over to them. I leaned over her, and made eye contact with Clint for the first time. He was still in a trance, but I could tell there was pain in his eyes. I felt compassion for him, realizing that even though he was in a trance, he loved her. It was too much for me to see him like this. She was stabbed in her arm, so she probably wasn't going to die, well if I didn't get her to the infirmary fast enough she would. I dragged her there, bandaged her up, and gave her an IV an let her sleep.

Clint was there the whole time; he kept asking me if she'd be alright. I kept telling him that of course she'd be alright. And he kept asking me why she wasn't waking up; I told him she'd wake up in a few hours.

After a while, I couldn't bare it. It was too much to see the man I loved in some harmful trance; I let another doctor handle her, and went outside the infirmary. I put my head against the wall. I promised myself I wouldn't let her get the better of me. It was too much! Why the hell did I save her? I was about to think this through, when who was to show up, but Agent Colsun.

"Hey, that was a very noble thing you did back there, Hill you should know that."

I turned around, "But why the hell did I save her? She's the devil!"

"I don't know. You ask yourself that."

"I—I just saw the hopelessness in his eyes. He was in a trance but—he—he could still feel pain!"

"Exactly, you did it because you still love him, but in a different way. You love him, and you want to see him happy. Isn't that what love is about? To see the one you love happy?"

I never thought about it that way. I did want to see him happy. "Yeah. I still hate her guts though!"

"I know. But you don't hate his. That's why you did it."

"Yeah. Well I just want to forget this ever happened."

"Ok. I'll help you forget."

"How?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight at one of the finest restaurants in New York?"

"Agent Colsun. I don't know, I'm really tired, and I don't think I can dress for something fancy."

"Are you sure? It's all on me. And you've really become a duty head lately. Back then it seemed like I always was, but now all you ever do is come to work, go home, and sleep. You don't talk, only when you're required to, you're so serious!"

I laughed. He had a point. Ever since he was taken away from me, I _was _becoming a duty head. "You have a little point there."

"A _little _point? I have a _big_ point!"

"You do. You really do. Ok, I'll go with you!" I walked away, went back to my apartment, and found the most sparkly dress I had. I let my hair down, and wore make-up. Yes, this is what a girl who is not uptight would wear. I picked out my highest heels from my kindergarten teaching days, and when Agent Colsun came to my door, he barely recognized me.

"Oh my gosh, Agent Hill you look—beautiful!" He was holding a Captain America card in his hand.

"Thank you!" I said so flattered, "You look handsome!" I said awkwardly, "What's the card for?" I asked

"It's for you. I decided that you need a gift, so I decided to give you one of my vintage Captain America cards. I love that guy so much, but here you go!"

He handed it over, then he gave me his arm, and I took it, and the two of us walked like we were being honored at a big award ceremony. It was such great fun to finally be a normal girl, just for once not to be the best fighter, or the best pilot, but to be the prettiest girl. Agent Colsun let that happen. It was nothing—really, there was nothing going on between us—never he was 18 years older than me, we were just two friends having fun.

We didn't talk about work, or Clint, or Natasha, I'm actually surprised that we found something else to talk about, work consumed out lives! No we talked about animals, and then on to movies, and then on to movie stars, and then on to how ridiculous Jersey Shore was. (We found time to watch things when we weren't busy.) It was great.

There was a long awkward silence, and all of a sudden he spoke up, "Considering we're on a "date" that's not apart of work, why am I still calling you Agent Hill, and your calling me Agent Colsun?"

"I don't know. But the last time someone told me to call him by his first name got into a trance by Natasha."

"Yeah. But he called you commander. I'd call you Maria."

"True, very true. People still call me Commander though."

"I guess it just stuck, because you seem like a commander. But now you seem more like a Maria."

"Haha I guess so, Phil." I said with a wink.

"Well ok, Maria!" He said with a wink.

It was the best night I had ever had in a long time. It was perfect. The next day was normal though. But Fury was a lot nicer to me than usual. I didn't know why. Well I soon learned why. I had to go with Clint to watch over the "teseract." I didn't actually know what it was, or what it did, all I knew was that it was very precious.

I did what I was told. I was under the mindset that rebelling against your boss would only get you fired. Rebelling against what was just downright wrong wasn't. So I decided to go for Natasha the last day I was at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters.

I went up to her with a proud look on my face, my head tall, and slapped her. Right in front of Clint. Clint immediately raised his bow, "What's wrong with you!" He yelled. Oh, so that's why… She made people fall in love with her so they could protect her! How cowardly!

He got me cornered, I couldn't run anywhere, and his arrow was directed right at my neck. "Clint! Don't you remember me; I taught you how to fly an airplane!"

"Doesn't ring a bell!"

"Commander!"

"Nope."

All of a sudden a pale hand grabbed him, it was the Black Widow. "Clint, she saved my life, I'll spare her this one. Maybe not the next one, but this one." She glared at me, "Now run, junior, before I change my mind."

I ran away. Now I understood everything. She wasn't an enemy; she just wanted to save her own life. Yep. Alright then.

The teseract was underground in New Mexico. I did as I usually did, I watched the teseract to make sure nothing would happen to it, or no one would steal it. Clint stayed upstairs to watch for any incoming enemies. I was happy like that. I didn't want another encounter with him trying to murder me.

Everything was fine there. Except one particular day, when all of a sudden, some creep all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere. He was really creepy, words can not describe how creepy he was. Creepy smile, creepy eyes, creepy _everything_. Fury made me evacuate the people before this creep showed up. So most people were gone. He also carried this creepy staff thing, it was weird.

Then he put the creepy staff thing on Clint's heart. It made his eyes go very blue. And he started obeying orders from the creepy guy. So I was the last one out, and then he tried to kill me again! I was mad at this point! Well everything collapsed on itself, and I didn't die (unfortunately.)

Everything was so weird. Clint was taken away, and Fury said that we were at war with another world. Ok. Great.

So back on the S.H.I.E.L.D flying headquarters I was forced to give orders to people. Not an easy thing, they would play video games, and did crap like that. I had a boring job you see. While the Avengers gathered to plan war, I was forced to tell the people how to fly an airplane, and do their job correctly. Yes, I know I sound like a complainer here. I was mad at the world, and I had no idea why. I just was. Don't judge me, please; the story has a somewhat happy ending.

Well you see the Avengers were meeting on the ship, most of them I really didn't know that well, you see there was Dr. Bruce, who I had met on one occasion, partly with me fighting with him to stop smashing things. Then there was Iron Man, or Tony Stark: the goofball, who I considered to be an acquaintance, and nothing more, his girlfriend a good friend of mine though. There was Black Widow, who I despised, and she probably despised me back. Then there was Captain America, or Steve Rogers, well he was too old for me. And there was Thor; he was from a different world, a _totally_ different world from where I was from. He was a wacko. Oh, and I can not forget Clint Barton…Hawkeye, but he was working for the enemy now so… He wasn't apart of it. So there you go, these are the people who are going to save our universe.

They fought _a lot_. And most of them really did not like Tony. Captain America hated him with every organ in his living, breathing body. Everything was so weird, and nobody bothered to tell me what was going on. All I knew was that we were at war with another world. And then one day the creepy guy returned and apparently his name was Loki. He wasn't Loki—rather _loko_! Creepy guy!

Well he unleashed an army on the S.H.I.E.L.D fortress. That meant Clint came back. This was actually all a big, long blur. All I remember was fighting with these other people, and the people I was controlling dying. It was all awful. But nothing was as awful as what I heard next.

When everyone had just disappeared, Fury announced that Agent Colsun, or Phil had died. I couldn't believe the news. I just couldn't. He was my coworker, my friend, my escort. I _loved _him as a friend you know. I ran up to where Fury said he had died. I saw his bloody body, I saw him sitting there helpless, Gun still in his hand. People were by him, they were about to move his body.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Don't take him away just yet!"

"What is it?" They asked.

"I need—I need to give him something."

"He's dead!"

"I—I know. I know he's dead, but its real important, I'll hurry I promise!"

I ran into his locker, I knew exactly which locker it was in. I opened it up, and found the Captain America card, and ran to Steve Rogers made him sign it, but I couldn't find him. I was back in two minutes. By this time they were putting him on a stretcher, and bringing him out.

"Stop!" I cried. They stopped. I kneeled over him, and put the unsigned Captain America vintage card in his bloody chest pocket. I was trying to hold back the tears, "I'm sorry you weren't alive to see him sign it." I kissed him on the cheek, and walked away. I remember the vintage card he got me, how I appreciated the gift, but how I threw it on the ground, and how it was probably still on the ground that very minute.

Yes. Everything was a disaster, our plane was about to go down, our heroes were scattered. Everything was a _disaster_. I usually was good at taking a disaster, and changing it, but now that Phil was gone, I was a living disaster. I just went back to my compartment, and cried. No I wasn't ashamed of it! He was my friend, he was so innocent, and sweet, this couldn't have happened. But it did.

All of a sudden Agent Fury came it. "Agent Hill, what are you doing?"

"Everything's ruined! WHY TRY? Everyone's going to die anyway!"  
"We fight for those who are still living, Agent Hill, we fight for those we love, you can not back down now!"

"How are we going to fight without Agent Colsun?"

"We are not fighting without Agent Colsun."

"Um. Well I hate to tell you the news old man, but he's dead!"

"He is dead. Yet he's still with us, his spirit of never giving up, is what we need. Listen, he died knowing that we could win this, he died knowing that good always defeats the bad. He died knowing _all_ of this. Your just letting him down by sitting here doing nothing."

I paused for a minute. "Yes sir." I said, not wanting to let one of my best friends down.

I went out of my compartment outside to check on how the remaining agents were doing, Fury was giving Stark, and Rogers a pep talk, and he dropped blood splattered cards on the table. And the two immediately took action.

And that leads us back to the whole bloody war with Loki, the creep. And we won. Everyone was celebrating, and Stark invited everyone to his tower for dinner one night. I was included, but Natasha told me that I was not apart of the Avengers, and that I really did nothing to help them. I was the one watching out for them, and did all this stuff, but I really did feel uncomfortable intruding on these "super heroes," so I didn't join. I went back to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters to do some work. It was a good thing, because all of a sudden a group started mobbing the building. I didn't know where they were from, but they all just started mobbing with guns, and pointy things. I of course called Tony, and told him about everything that was going on. The "Avengers" arrived immediately.

Everyone was fighting as hard as they could, another battle, of course! This was how it was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. A battle everyday. It only lasted an hour luckily. Then I found Natasha, lying motionless on the ground. I went up to her, she was beyond saving now, she was still breathing, but barely, Clint was standing over her, with a sad look in his eyes. (he was now working for us, because apparently he had to be hit in the head to turn back to normal.)

Natasha looked at me. "Don't bother saving me this time Junior. I'm beyond it. I just wanted to tell you I—I—I'm s—so—rry."

"It's ok."

"You can become an avenge—"

She never finished what she was saying, when her eyes closed, and we lost her. Clint took one of his arrow, and aimed it towards his heart.

"Don't you dare, Clint!" I yelled.

"I can't live without her!"

"Yes you can!" I said trying to grab the arrow

He was trying to push down, and it ended up going into his thigh. That I could deal with, at least it wasn't fatal. Then it finally occurred to me! HIT HIM ON THE HEAD! That's how she got Loki out. I took him to the infirmary, and smacked him hard, So hard that he passed out.

"That oughta do it." I told myself. I treated his wound.

When he woke up, he was a _little _confused, "Where am I? He asked

"At S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters." I said

"Oh ok. I thought I was working for the circus!"

"No, no that was 5 years ago."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Commander."

"Are you sure? Why aren't you calling me Birdbrains?"

"I am sure! Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. I don't know who you are."

"Commander." I told him.

"You look a little familiar. I knew you before."

"You did. I taught you how to fly an airplane."

"Wow. I know you."

"You do."

"I also loved you from the very first day I set eyes on you."

I laughed.

"I think I did at least."

"I did too."

"You promise?"

"I do. Don't you trust me?"  
"I've trusted you forever."

The End


End file.
